


Чудо, телефон и немного Шекспира

by Visenna



Series: Стони в стихах [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Немыслимая смесь "Ромео и Джульетты" и "Спящей красавицы"





	Чудо, телефон и немного Шекспира

**Author's Note:**

> Пьеса в стихах, сомнительный авторский юмор, местами рождественская сказка, поцелуй под омелой, намеки на Тор/Локи и даже, если сильно прищуриться, на Стрэндж/Пеппер

Вот две команды Мстителей. Они –  
Одна семья до горестных событий –  
Ведут междоусобные бои  
И не хотят унять кровопролитья.  
Их лидеры не в силах отступить,  
Договориться, спрятать шпагу в ножны,  
И кажется, что призрачную нить  
Надежды не утратить невозможно.  
Прошедшее навек сковали льды,  
И маятник судьбы летит по кругу.  
Сумеют ли перед лицом беды  
Друзья былые не предать друг друга?  
Читатель мой, ты веруешь в любовь?  
Платочки носовые приготовь!

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ

_Башня Старка. Тони сидит в гостиной, мрачно уставившись в телевизор. Входит Роуди._

**Росс** _(по телевизору)_ :  
     Изменники, предавшие народ  
     Америки в угоду дутой спеси!  
     Их скоро правосудие найдет  
     И в назиданье остальным…

 **Тони:**  
     Повесит.  
     А лучше четвертует, правда, Росс?

 **Роуди:**  
     Эй, Тони, что-то зол ты не на шутку!  
     Смотреть на это шоу, право, брось,  
     Пойдем-ка лучше выйдем на минутку,  
     А то оставим Башню на часок,  
     За шаурмой пройдемся два квартала.

 **Тони:**  
     Нет, не хочу. Мигрень грызет висок.  
     Кругом народу, думаю, навалом –  
     Сочельник на носу, ты не забыл?

 **Роуди:**  
     Я удивлен, что помнишь ты об этом.  
     Сидишь в своей норе, не видишь света,  
     И даже новый «Марк» тебе не мил.  
     Твоя хандра опаснее чумы  
     И ядерного взрыва раз в пятнадцать...

 **Тони** _(не слушая)_ :  
     Устал давить, хитрить и торговаться.  
     Не знаешь, где бы сердце взять взаймы?  
     Потвёрже и покаменней чуть-чуть,  
     Чтоб память, боль и нежность вперемешку  
     Не мучали бессильною насмешкой,  
     Бессонницей, попытками вдохнуть,  
     Не чувствуя осколков под ребром –  
     Фантомных, но от этого не легче…

 _(опомнившись)_  
     Прости, дружище. Лучше скрасим вечер,  
     Не покидая надоевший дом.  
     Сенат, Конгресс, ООН, Совбез и Росс  
     За этот месяц так меня достали,  
     Что я готов пройтись огнем и сталью  
     По первому, задавшему вопрос  
     О Мстителях, Заковии и Сти…  
     И Роджерсе.

 **Роуди** _(тихо)_ :  
     Прошло полгода, Тони.

 **Тони** _(горячась)_ :  
     Вот именно. Тупицы от закона.  
     Их, как Содом с Гоморрой, не спасти.  
     Ведь ничему не учатся, увы:  
     Полгода спорят, врут, болтают, трусят,  
     Теряют время, гогоча, как гуси,  
     Заранее лишившись головы.  
     Я их дожму. Успею ли?

 **Роуди:**  
     Земле  
     Опять грозит космическая драка?

 **Тони:**  
     Да это к Ванде не ходи. Однако  
     Когда и кто устроит дефиле,  
     Я не готов предсказывать сейчас,  
     Хоть по закону Мерфи – очень скоро.  
     Но сразу же найдутся прокуроры,  
     Чтоб обвинить в происходящем нас,  
     Точней, меня. История, мой друг,  
     По кругу ходит водовозной клячей,  
     За пазухой все те же камни прячет  
     Толпа и ест вранье у прессы с рук.

 **Роуди:**  
     Довольно. Я гляжу, твой оптимизм  
     Вот-вот плеснёт волной, затопит ядом  
     Манхэттен, Статен-Айленд, Бронкс и Квинс,  
     И пару городов поменьше рядом,  
     А после это всё скуёт мороз,  
     И, кажется, виной не только Росс.

 _(смотрит на старый телефон, который Тони крутит в руках)_  
     Что, не звонит?

 **Тони** _(поспешно отбрасывая телефон в сторону)_ :  
     О чем ты, не пойму?  
     Я никаких звонков не жду…

 **Роуди:**  
     Да ладно.  
     Особенно не ждешь их из Ваканды,  
     А телефон ты держишь потому,  
     Что он тебе уже прожёг карман,  
     Два сейфа, изголовье у кровати…

 **Тони:**  
     Не надо, Роудс. Умоляю, хватит.  
     Я знаю, что себя загнал в капкан,  
     Поверил в сказку… Поумнею впредь.  
     А если кое-кто в герои метит  
     И носится под маской по планете  
     (И в декольте – упасть и умереть),  
     И жизнь ему совсем не дорога:  
     Прёт голой грудью прямо на врага,  
     Под пули лезет голову сломя,  
     То это не касается меня.  
     Ты прав, я засиделся и закис.  
     Пойдем в паршивый бар, закажем виски,  
     Сыграем с Хэппи в дартс по переписке –  
     И к чёрту мой замшелый эпикриз,  
     Геройство и дурное настроенье.  
     За кризисом наступит исцеленье.

 **Роуди:**  
     Да, защищать иных – тяжелый крест.

 _(в сторону)_  
     Хоть в баре отвлечется и поест.

_(уходят)_

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ

 _В гостиной Башни появляется Локи, берет в руки оставленный Тони телефон.  
_  
**Локи:**  
     Твердят, что рознь и ложь – моя вина,  
     Но здесь и без меня творится то же:  
     Союз героев нынче уничтожен,  
     А гордости и гнева пелена  
     Не даст простора взгляду и уму,  
     Разбитый щит – плохой помощник в схватке.  
     Один внутри себя возвел тюрьму,  
     Пытаясь сердца сохранить остатки,  
     Второй за прошлым гонится опять,  
     Да все пути ведут в глухую стену:  
     Предательство, молчание, измена,  
     И разногласий больше не унять.  
     Я завершу, что начато не мной,  
     И приведу разлад к апофеозу.

 _(произносит заклинание, телефон окутывается облаком синих ледяных искр, которые тут же гаснут)_  
     Вот эта вещь начнет метаморфозу.  
     Один звонок – и горе, боль и гной  
     Вскипят в душе и душу разорвут,  
     Оставив доживать пустое тело.  
     Что раньше трепетало, билось, пело,  
     То станет пеплом в несколько минут,  
     И Тони Старк погаснет, как свеча,  
     А Капитан… бревно навроде братца,  
     Начнет, глядишь, раскаяньем терзаться,  
     Авось и наломает сгоряча  
     Дров или шей, и посреди угара  
     Случайной искры хватит для пожара.  
     Осталось Кэпа вытолкнуть вперёд,  
     Придумать поглупее заварушку,  
     И вот тогда сработает ловушка:  
     Старк позвонит, сорвётся, наорёт,  
     Второй добавит жару в этот спор  
     И этим сам подпишет приговор.

_Локи исчезает, появляется Стрэндж._

**Стрэндж:**  
     Ну что ты будешь делать? Опоздал.  
     Закрутишься вконец до отупенья,  
     Устанешь, перепутаешь портал,  
     Век, год и час, реальность, измеренье,  
     Потом стоишь и думаешь: но как?  
     И тихо отвечаешь: сам дурак.  
     И вот уже обиженный божок  
     Заклятьями швыряется безбожно.  
     Что тут у нас? Проверю осторожно…  
     Какая прелесть! Простенький стишок,  
     Но сильный: не обманешь просто так,  
     Не перебьёшь, не снимешь – вот досада.  
      _Твой гнев есть меч, ведущий в сердце ада,_  
      _Любовь – твой стяг._  
     Пускай мой перевод и кривоват,  
     Но Старк умрёт – и Кэп устроит ад  
     С цыганочкой при всём честном народе,  
     А, между прочим, Танос на подходе,  
     И прекращать бы надо балаган,  
     Сплотившись против общего врага.  
     Увы, для них любовь – огонь и яд,  
     Бессонный сон, смертельное здоровье,  
     Доверие, умывшееся кровью,  
     Шаг в пропасть через край, ослепший взгляд.  
     Когда б не слово, что на букву «эль»…  
     Но с заклинаньем этим шутки плохи:  
     Не подойдут намёки или вздохи,  
     Оно – реликт, продукт иной эпохи,  
     Как ни крути, всегда находит цель  
     И поддаётся только дуракам,  
     Кто вслух признает собственную слабость  
     И силу, сложит мир к чужим ногам  
     И со смиреньем примет боль и радость  
     Из рук того, кто сердцу всех дороже  
     (Хотя порою тянет дать по роже).  
     Лишь словом можно слово победить.  
     А Старка проще к чёрту удавить,  
     Чем выманить признание наружу,  
     И Капитан упрям ещё похуже.  
     Решение я вижу здесь одно:  
     Их разговор не кончится, покуда  
     Не сотворит нечаянного чуда  
     Судьба, усталость, страх или вино.  
     Один из них признается: «люблю»,  
     И время разорвёт свою петлю.

_Зелёное огненное кольцо окружает телефон и гаснет, Стрэндж исчезает._

 

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ

_Лимузин Тони Старка. Внутри сидят Тони и Питер Паркер._

**Тони:**  
     Ну, Питер, что ты снова учудил?

 **Питер:**  
     Когда?

 **Тони:**  
     Всегда. Конкретней, в воскресенье.

 **Питер:**  
     Но эта банда чокнутых мудил  
     Пыталась…

 **Тони:**  
     Питер, я не о спасенье  
     Заложников – ты сделал все на пять,  
     Но после поутратил чувство меры:  
     Ей-богу, с главаря штаны снимать  
     И вешать вверх ногами в центре сквера –  
     Не метод правосудие творить,  
     А бегать от полиции по крышам –  
     Еще глупее. Если ты не слышал,  
     Мне в сотый раз нетрудно повторить,  
     Что главный орган для героя – мозг,  
     А суперсила – лишь полезный бонус.  
     Нет, я не спорю, мышцам нужен тонус,  
     Чтоб тесный спандекс не утратил лоск,  
     Но голова тебе всего нужнее:  
     Ты ею ешь и мыслишь тоже ею,  
     А безголовых хватит и без нас.  
     И, кстати, не ругайся.

 _(Вздрагивает, раздраженно трясет головой)_  
     Тьфу, привычка.  
     Сейчас ошибка – вспыхнувшая спичка  
     На складе, где лежит боезапас  
     Для пары-тройки межпланетных войн,  
     И я прошу – не нарывайся, Питер.

 **Питер:**  
     Да ладно, я все понял, извините.  
     Хотелось быть как вы…

 **Тони:**  
     Да что с тобой?  
     Пример для подражанья из меня  
     Такой же, как танцовщица из Халка.  
     Будь лучше, слышишь? Или, как ни жалко,  
     Немедля встанет на повестке дня  
     Вопрос костюма. Впрочем, не вопрос –  
     Я просто заберу его обратно.

 **Питер:**  
     Но… кто я без него?

 **Тони:**  
     Невероятно.  
     Пацан, ты до героя не дорос,  
     Раз сам решить не можешь, кто ты есть  
     Без маски и технических примочек.

 **Питер:**  
     Я, вроде, видел Кэпа прошлой ночью.

 **Тони:**  
     Всё, я сдаюсь! Должно быть, это месть  
     Судьбы, я по счетам устал платить,  
     Но отдохнуть не даст наш бывший лидер,  
     Больная совесть нации. Эй, Питер,  
     К нему не вздумай даже подходить!  
     А вдруг заразно это шутовство?  
     Корсет натянешь в перьях или блёстках…

 **Питер:**  
     Я слышал, будто кучка отморозков  
     В Рокфеллер-центре прямо в Рождество  
     Задумала теракт...

 _(замечает яростный взгляд Тони и вскидывает руки)_  
     Да просто слух!

 **Тони:**  
     И ты, конечно, рассказать об этом  
     Намеревался следующим летом?  
     Не знаю, кто дурней из вас из двух,  
     Но ставлю против цента четвертак,  
     Что ты туда собрался втихомолку!

_(Питер отводит глаза, в это время вмешивается П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А)_

**П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А:**  
     Босс, новости! Рождественскую ёлку  
     Украсть пытался Гринч размером с танк,  
     За ним шагали гоблинов отряды.  
     Но выиграл со злом неравный бой  
     Номад, по счастью проходивший рядом,  
     И спорят СМИ теперь наперебой,  
     Что это было: представленье, шутка,  
     А, может быть, проплаченный пиар?  
     Мол, кто теперь примчится на пожар  
     И защитит нас от пришельцев жутких,  
     Когда супергерои не в чести  
     И драться могут только по приказу.

 **Тони:**  
     Спасибо, дорогая.

 _(прикрывая лицо ладонью)_  
     Вот зараза!  
     Как он собрался Росса провести?  
     Так, Питер, ты сейчас идешь домой  
     И там сидишь, как мышь в уютной норке.  
     У Паучка сегодня выходной –  
     Не лезь в международные разборки,  
     Не стоит…

 _(машинально растирает левую сторону груди)_  
     Черт, некстати припекло.  
     Да, знаю, спохватился поздновато.  
     Не думай, будто я пытаюсь в вату  
     Тебя закутать, сунуть под стекло,  
     Но…

 **Питер:**  
     Господи, вам плохо? Нужен врач?

 **Тони:**  
     Все хорошо, ты только не лихачь.  
     В тюрьме по расписанью гасят свет  
     И отнимают доступ в Интернет,  
     А кормят как... Улавливаешь нить?  
     Мне очень срочно нужно позвонить.  
     Ты будешь осторожен, парень?

 **Питер** _(со вздохом):_  
     Да.  
     Счастливо, мистер Старк!

_(выходит из машины, заворачивает в переулок и слышит голос Клинта)_

**Клинт:**  
     Ползи сюда!  
     Эй, мелкий! Паркер! Паучок! Ты слышишь?  
     Глаза-то подними немного выше.  
     Давай поговорим.

 **Питер:**  
     Ну вот уж нет,  
     Я обещал, что не полезу в драку.

 **Клинт:**  
     Какой послушный юноша, однако!  
     У посторонних не берет конфет  
     И не нарушит слова никогда.  
     Окей, я понял. Значит, ты не в деле.

 **Питер:**  
     Зачем я вам?

 **Клинт:**  
     Злодея тут хотели  
     Прищучить одного. Так, ерунда.  
     Тадеуш Росс – не слышал, мелкота? –  
     Избавиться от Старка жаждет срочно,  
     Отнять броню, арестовать счета  
     И Мстителей прижать поодиночке.  
     Но раз ты занят…

 **Питер:**  
     Нет! Я помогу!

 **Клинт:**  
     План обсуждать не будем на бегу,  
     А встретимся в кофейне за углом.  
     Давай, пацан!

 **Питер:**  
     Ох, за борьбу со злом  
     По шее получу потом от Старка.

 **Клинт** _(в сторону):_  
     Похоже, ночка будет очень жаркой,  
     Но я надеюсь, что на этот раз  
     Ему и Кэпу будет не до нас.

 

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЕРТОЕ

_Тони влетает в гостиную, хватает телефон, лежащий на столе и нажимает кнопку быстрого набора. Через два гудка на том конце снимают трубку. Вокруг Тони появляется зеленая светящаяся сфера, полностью скрывая его из вида, он не замечает._

**Тони:**  
     Ты что творишь?! Тупица, идиот!  
     Соскучился по Рафту?

 **Стив:**  
     Здравствуй, Тони.  
     Случилось что-то?

 **Тони:**  
     Вирус в телефоне  
     Набрал твой номер – видно, анекдот  
     Хотел тебе прислать (а может, два)  
     Про то, как без мозгов живется плохо.  
     В вакандских джунглях нынче что-то сдохло  
     Иль не хватает духа Рождества?

 **Стив:**  
     Откуда ты?..

 **Тони:**  
     Да ладно, Капитан,  
     Ты правда думал, я не знаю, где ты?  
     И, кстати, жду по-прежнему ответа,  
     На кой ты сунул голову в капкан?  
     Тебя, ей-богу, трудно пропустить,  
     Хоть твой костюмчик изменился знатно.  
     Росс будет рад принять тебя обратно,  
     Ну, знаешь, посидеть, поговорить  
     В какой-нибудь уютненькой тюрьме  
     Подальше от общественности, прессы,  
     Меня, и адвокатов, и Конгресса.  
     Короче, Роджерс, ты в своем уме?

 **Стив:**  
     Дай мне хоть слово вставить, балабол.  
     Я получил письмо…

 **Тони:**  
     Да ну?

 **Стив:**  
     … с приказом  
     Явиться одному к Рокфеллер Плаза,  
     Иначе будет взорван Мюзик-Холл.

 **Тони:**  
     А позвонить не пробовал, герой?  
     Предупредить, позвать на помощь, скажем?  
     Иль Тони Старк всех террористов гаже,  
     И пачкать руки об него – отстой?

 **Стив:**  
     Но Тони…

 **Тони:**  
     Да, зажравшийся мудак,  
     Решил надеть ошейник на свободу.  
     А мы положим хрен на глас народа  
     По поводу международных драк.  
     Ведь компромиссы – выдумки ООН,  
     А Мстителям виднее…

 **Стив:**  
     Тони, хватит!

 **Тони:**  
     Да, как там Барнс? Здоров, горяч в кровати  
     И охраняет твой спокойный сон?

 _(осекается)_  
     Прости, я явно перешел черту.

 **Стив:**  
     Ты мог бы стать убийцей…

 **Тони:**  
     Ой, да ладно!  
     Вали назад. Подбросить до Ваканды?  
     А может, предпочтете Тимбукту,  
     Малайзию, Бермуды, Бангладеш?  
     Любой каприз в честь бывшей дружбы, Стиви.  
     Медовый месяц хочешь на Мальдивах?  
     Поплаваешь, экзотики поешь!

 **Стив** _(тихо):_  
     Скажи, когда ты спал в последний раз?

 **Тони** _(устало):_  
     Не надо, Кэп. Тебе-то что за дело?  
     Ты выбрал и ушел. Все отболело,  
     А мы… Ну, значит, не случилось нас.  
     Надеюсь скоро Акт переписать,  
     Тогда опять вернетесь в Штаты вместе,  
     Не опасаясь Росса и ареста,  
     Пока же постарайся не влезать  
     И щит, пожалуй, забери с собой.  
     Он – твой, а мне его и видеть…

 **Стив:**  
     Страшно?

 **Тони** _(не слушая):_  
     Так, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А тебя пропустит в Башню.  
     Молчишь?

 **Стив:**  
     Я жду, когда нажмешь отбой,  
     Сломаешь телефон, захлопнешь дверь  
     И вычеркнешь меня из жизни к чёрту.  
     Хоть эта фраза до смерти затёрта,  
     Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, прошу, поверь!  
     Я выхода не видел. Поневоле  
     Я совершил ошибку, промолчав,  
     И причинил так много лишней боли,  
     Что стало слишком поздно звать врача.  
     Но Баки… Тони, я не мог иначе.  
     Он – память, свет, и прошлое, и дом.

 **Тони** _(сквозь зубы):_  
     Как трогательно, я сейчас заплачу.  
     Отложим, может, сопли на потом?  
     На никогда, допустим? Как идея?

 **Стив:**  
     Он… Барнс разбит, надломлен, уязвим  
     И долго был оружием злодеев.

 **Тони:**  
     О господи, иди и нянчись с ним.  
     Я, если мне не изменяет память,  
     Убийц по вашу душу не послал,  
     Угрозами не стал Т`Чалле спамить,  
     Тебе и то не закатил скандал.  
     Я – идеальный бывший… друг.

 **Стив:**  
     Я… веришь,  
     Скандалом то, что сломано, не склеишь,  
     Но, честно, предпочел бы выстрел в грудь  
     Молчанию, и холоду, и стенам.

 **Тони:**  
     Спасибо, не хочу.

 **Стив:**  
     Какую цену  
     Мне заплатить за шанс тебя вернуть?

 **Тони:**  
     Сейчас я брошу трубку.

 **Стив:**  
     Почему же  
     Ты до сих пор не бросил?

 **Тони** _(растерянно):_  
     Не могу.  
     Мне кажется, что к этому звонку  
     Веревочкой привязан мир снаружи,  
     И стоит разговор наш оборвать,  
     Мир перестанет вмиг существовать.  
     Эй, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, скажи, здесь кто-то был?  
     На гребаную магию похоже.

_(П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А не отвечает)_

**Стив:**  
     Мне снилось, будто я тебя убил.

 **Тони:**  
     Какое совпадение, мне тоже.

 **Стив:**  
     Я рисовать пытался много раз,  
     Но карандаш не склонен к диалогу,  
     И все, что получается в итоге –  
     Больной и мертвый взгляд знакомых глаз,  
     И горький рот, и кровь, повсюду кровь.  
     То, что люблю, я удержать не в силах.

 **Тони:**  
     Любовь? Какая, к дьяволу, любовь?  
     Ведь ты считал меня невыносимым,  
     Самовлюбленным, мелочным ослом  
     И – что там дальше, подскажи на милость?  
     И это вдруг чудесно изменилось?  
     Я перестал быть несомненным злом?

 **Стив:**  
     Нет, все не так!..

 **Тони:**  
     А я старался, Стив,  
     Стать лучше и исправить… ну, хоть что-то,  
     Но не мое – командная работа.  
     Альтрона ты мне так и не простил?

 **Стив:**  
     Ох, Тони, без тебя я как без рук…

 **Тони:**  
     Со мною рядом и святому тошно…

 **Стив:**  
     Мне тесен и уныл дворец роскошный  
     В отсутствие твое…

 **Тони:**  
     Мой лучший друг –  
     И тот вот-вот меня пристрелит к черту,  
     Хотя привычен, вроде, ко всему.

 **Стив:**  
     Я иногда завидую ему,  
     Мечтал бы облегчить ему работу:  
     Заботиться, конечно, не стрелять.

 **Тони:**  
     Щитом тебе сподручнее, не так ли?

 **Стив:**  
     Прости меня!

 **Тони:**  
     Нет, роль в плохом спектакле  
     Мне жутко надоело исполнять.  
     Кого любил и верил, как один,  
     Пытались расколоть мне сердце. Баста.  
     Побуду бессердечным для контраста,  
     Хоть разницы никто не разглядит.  
     Я как-то староват для мелодрам,  
     Любовь глупа, слепа и просит много  
     И вымостит к безумию дорогу,  
     Едва я минимальный шанс ей дам.

 **Стив:**  
     Послушай, я сейчас приеду.

 **Тони:**  
     Нет!

 **Стив:**  
     Ты так и не сменил замки?

 **Тони** _(задыхаясь):_  
     Не надо!  
     Надежда – яд. Я умирал от яда,  
     Мне очень не понравился эффект.

 **Стив:**  
     Я должен посмотреть тебе в глаза  
     Хотя бы раз, и попросить прощенья.

 **Тони:**  
     Надуманный предлог для возвращенья,  
     Ты мне в письме все это написал.

 **Стив:**  
     Я промолчал, и что случилось с нами?  
     Поговорим – потом прогонишь вон.

 **Тони** _(слабо):_  
     О чем?

 **Стив:**  
     О нас. Что… Тони, это стон?

 **Тони:**  
     Нехорошо мне от твоих признаний.

 **Стив:**  
     Я, думаю, тебя не утомлю.  
     Всего три слова: Я. Тебя. Люблю.

 _(зеленая сфера вокруг Тони вспыхивает и гаснет)_  
     Пока потренируйся это слышать  
     И не сбегай в подвал или на крышу.

 **Тони:**  
     Ты мог бы щит забрать без разговоров.

 **Стив:**  
     Да ни за что. Дождись меня, я скоро.  
_  
(Тони нажимает отбой и падает на диван)_

 **Тони** _(шепотом):_  
     И я тебя люблю. Как глупо, да?  
     Мы пожалеем оба, как всегда.  
     Побуду глупым пять минут, покуда  
     Развеется, как дым, шальное чудо.

 

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЯТОЕ

_В гостиную врываются Пеппер и Роуди. Тони удивленно смотрит на них, все еще держа в руках телефон_

**Тони:**  
     Что?.. Нападенье, массовый психоз,  
     Международный кризис, распродажа?

 **Пеппер** _(бросаясь к Тони и обнимая его):_  
     Ты здесь, ты жив!

 **Тони:**  
     Причин ажиотажа  
     Мне что-то уловить не удалось.

 **Роуди:**  
     И ты не знаешь, что случилось?

 **Тони:**  
     Нет,  
     И вы покамест, как Дубина, немы.  
     Эй, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, малышка, в чем проблема?

 **П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А:**  
     Как вам сказать…

 **Тони:**  
     Да просто дай ответ!  
     Вы нынче сговорились, вероятно,  
     Загнать меня в могилу сообща.  
     Я до того вам надоел, ребята?

 **Роуди:**  
     Кругом по всем каналам верещат:  
     Отозван ордер на арест команды,  
     Мол, вскрылись обстоятельства… Сам Росс,  
     Кривясь и тихо истекая ядом,  
     На камеру все это произнес,  
     Когда примчался к месту инцидента.  
     И прямо там, на Пятой авеню,  
     Должно быть, под влиянием момента  
     Призвал героев прекратить грызню  
     И вновь объединиться для защиты  
     Америки, народа и свобод.

 **Пеппер:**  
     А ты… пропал.

 **Тони:**  
     Коль память мне не врет,  
     Я был все время в Башне.

 **Пеппер:**  
     Поищи-ка  
     Количество пропущенных звонков  
     В своем Старкфоне.

 **Тони:**  
_(смотрит на раскладушку в руках, отбрасывает ее в сторону и достает свой телефон. 52 неотвеченных звонка, 20 сообщений)_  
     Фрай, что за приколы?

 **П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А:**  
     Я вызвала мисс Поттс по протоколу  
     Четыре-тридцать-игрек-Тони-офф.  
     Когда вы взяли в руки этот хлам,  
     То для меня в момент исчезли с камер,  
     Я не могла никак пробиться к вам,  
     Как будто молодой никчемный ламер,  
     И это было неприятно, босс.

 **Тони:**  
     На датчиках…

 **П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А:**  
     Все тихо, как в могиле.

 **Тони:**  
     Я ненавижу…

 **Пеппер и Роуди** _(хором):_  
     Магию!

 **Тони:**  
     Вопрос,  
     Кто эту дрянь вообще сюда принес,  
     И было ли на самом деле…

 **Пеппер** _(оглядывается на Роджерса, появившегося в дверях в костюме Номада):_  
     Мило.  
     Мы сходим тут с ума от беспокойства,  
     А ты решил устроить маскарад?  
     Скажи мне, этот ряженый Номад –  
     Попытка снизить стрессы от геройства,  
     Несчастную любовь перехитрить,  
     Подсунув суррогат на место…

 _(приглядывается повнимательнее и ойкает)_  
     Боже!

 **Роуди** _(недобро прищурившись):_  
     А дать по морде хочется до дрожи!

 _(обращаясь к Тони)_  
     Ты ждал его? Зачем?

 **Тони** _(неуверенно):_  
     Поговорить?..  
     И вроде… щит вернуть… все как в тумане!

_(пошатнувшись, прижимает пальцы к вискам)_

**Стив:**  
     Мисс Поттс, полковник… Тони, что с тобой?

_(бросается к Тони, Роуди встает у него на пути, в этот момент в гостиной из воздуха материализуется Стрэндж)_

**Стрэндж:**  
     Когда лоб в лоб встречаются с судьбой  
     Упрямство и эффекты заклинаний,  
     То результат капризен, словно кварк.

 _(в сторону)_  
     На этот раз успел – уже приятно.

 **Стив:**  
     Вы кто?

 **Тони** _(хрипит):_  
     Колдун, неужто непонятно.

 **Стрэндж:**  
     Нет, некорректный термин, мистер Старк.  
     Я – Стивен Стрэндж, нейрохирург и маг.  
     Мисс Поттс, вы так прелестны в этом платье.

 **Пеппер:**  
     Что происходит?

 **Стрэндж:**  
     Действует проклятье.  
     Вопросы после. Капитан не враг,  
     А, скажем так, лекарство. Ну, пошел.

 _(все молча таращатся на Стрэнджа)_  
     Вы в детстве не читали сказок, что ли?  
     Целуйте Старка, Стив. Иначе - боли,  
     Инфаркт, некроз, кардиогенный шок.  
     Наколдовать омелу вам? Тем паче  
     Дух Рождества, традиции и…

_(над головой Тони в воздухе появляется веточка омелы)_

**Тони:**  
     Стив,  
     Ты не обязан…

 **Стив:**  
     Господи прости,  
     Я это не могу назвать удачей,  
     Но к черту все. Ты нужен мне, как дом.  
     Люблю тебя. 

**Тони:**  
     Поговорим потом.

 _(Стив берет в ладони лицо Тони и нежно прикасается к его губам. В этот момент плащ Стрэнджа взвивается в воздух и загораживает собой целующихся Тони и Стива)  
_  
**Роуди** _(шмыгает носом):_  
     Не буду плакать! ВВС не плачут!

 _(размазывает рукой слезы, обращаясь к Пеппер, которая промокает глаза бумажной салфеткой)_  
     Вирджиния, под **е** литесь платком?

 **Пеппер** _(обращаясь к Стрэнджу):_  
     Так все же, что случилось?

_(посреди гостиной появляется Локи)_

**Стрэндж:**  
     Вкратце? Он!

 **Локи:**  
     Вы, смертные, назойливы, как блохи.  
     Для вас всегда цари и боги плохи,  
     Но вы без них не можете…

 **Стрэндж:**  
     Так, вон.  
_(открывает портал, на той стороне виден темный бар, за столиком сидит печальный Тор с огромной кружкой пива)_  
     Ты знаешь, Тор и Джейн расстались?

 **Локи:**  
     Правда?

 _(спохватывается)_  
     Но мне не интересны девки брата.  
     Он, как щенок, готов вилять хвостом  
     И ластиться к любому, кто поманит,  
     Не замечая, что все время ранит  
     Пренебреженьем, взглядом, хвастовством  
     Того, кто рядом был все эти годы.

_(потихоньку придвигается к порталу, делает шаг и исчезает в нем. Через секунду в гостиную вваливаются Питер, Клинт, Наташа, Ванда и Вижен)_

**Питер** _(обращаясь к Клинту):_  
     Ты убедился?

 **Клинт:**  
     Да, подходят коды,  
     Я удивлен.

 **Наташа** _(в сторону):_  
     И тронут.

 **Клинт:**  
     Вот уж нет!

 **Роуди:**  
     По-моему, я спятил или брежу.

 **Питер:**  
     Полковник! Доктор Стрэндж!

 **Роуди:**  
     Ты знаешь Стрэнджа?  
     Боюсь, мне не понравится ответ.

 **Пеппер** _(оглядывая вновь пришедшую компанию):_  
     Я полагаю, что Тадеуш Росс  
     Пал вашей жертвой?

 **Наташа:**  
     Сплетни газетенок.

 **Питер:**  
     Мисс Поттс, но он хотел…

 **Клинт:**  
     Молчи, ребенок.  
     Мы просто там гуляли. Так срослось.  
     И если вдруг, слоняясь у ограды,  
     Я уронил секретный инвентарь  
     С убойной дозой сыворотки правды,  
     А там как раз стоял госсекретарь,  
     И вся охрана отвлеклась на Ванду,  
     А Питер нужный выкрикнул вопрос…  
     Ну разве можно обвинять команду?  
     Я повторю: случайность. Так срослось.

 **Питер:**  
     А где же мистер Старк и Капитан?  
     Нам П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А сказала, оба в Башне.

_(плащ возвращается к Стрэнджу, за ним никого нет, только веточка омелы по-прежнему висит в воздухе)_

**Стрэндж:**  
     У них дела, они вернутся к вам  
     Попозже.

 **Клинт:**  
     Неужели эти шашни  
     Пришли к закономерному итогу,  
     И Роджерс Старка трахнул? Слава богу!

_(Питер краснеет, Наташа дает Клинту подзатыльник)_

**П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А:**  
     Босс говорит, вы можете остаться.  
     Я заказала пиццу и вино.

 **Стрэндж:**  
     Команде нужно снова притираться.  
     Героям передышек не дано,  
     Но иногда в кромешной тьме снаружи  
     Вдруг улыбнется счастье из-за туч –  
     Лови его, хватай! Покой летуч,  
     И драгоценен миг любви и дружбы.  
     Как перелому не срастись мгновенно,  
     Так ваш раскол не пропадет тотчас,  
     Но помните, что люди верят в вас,  
     И пусть раздор, предательство, измена  
     Не тронут ржой надежный крепкий щит,  
     Что над Землей держать вам надлежит.

 _(в сторону)_  
     О боже, ну и пафос!  
     Что ж, прощайте!

 **Пеппер:**  
     Останьтесь, Стивен!

 **Питер:**  
     Пиццу принесли!

 **Роуди:**  
     Мне срочно надо выпить.

 **Ванда:**  
     Наливайте!

 **Клинт:**  
     Потом кино посмотрим с Брюсом Ли!

ЭПИЛОГ

     Ночь спать ложится, день исподтишка  
     Расписывает краской облака,  
     Последний сон раскидывает сети,  
     И в Башне все затихло на рассвете.  
     А тем двоим, что начали войну,  
     Навеки друг у друга быть в плену,  
     И этот плен так сладок и приятен.  
     Они не в силах разомкнуть объятий,  
     Закрыть глаза и радость отпугнуть.  
     Отсюда перед ними ляжет путь  
     Сквозь время, смерти, боль и кровь нашествий,  
     Но им теперь идти по жизни вместе,  
     Рука в руке, до самого конца  
     (И если в перспективе два кольца,  
     Толпа гостей, огромный торт и танцы –  
     То это не сейчас, но не беда).  
     Оставим их и пожелаем сдаться  
     Своей любви и счастью навсегда.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
